Destiny
by ErinAR
Summary: "Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control. It is determined for the insect, as well as for the star. Human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust, we all dance to a mysterious tune, intoned in the distance by an invisible piper." ― Albert Einstein
1. Chapter 1-Unseen Strings

*****Unseen Strings******

_ Gene was aware again. The moments before didn't exist. Since he entered this new plane of existence he had been unraveling, losing himself in the vast expanse of the void. Something stood in his way, his way to where he needed to go. Something was keeping him here. The entity blocking him was not antagonistic. It was just in the way. There was no reason for it that he could figure, but for good or bad, he was here now. _

_ A pinprick of light appeared off in the distance, beckoning to him. He drew closer and a scene slowly started to unfold before him. He watched, unseen, as his twin brother, Oliver was standing in an office arguing with his assistant, Mai."Why can't you hear me?" he asked. There was a time when his brother could hear him no matter where he was in the world. They could send each other energy, thoughts, feelings. But now, he wasn't part of that world, was he? _

_ He looked to Mai. Her face was red and her hands were clenched at her side. Her hair shook to the side as she shook her head emphatically. Her brown eyes shone with emotion as she shook in silent rage, her lips pressed together holding back the words that threatened to escape. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. She missed the smile that passed Oliver's lips as she left. She is absolutely perfect for him, Gene thought. He needed someone strong, someone to knock some sense into that idiot brain of his. Someone who would not be afraid to question him, argue, and love him unconditionally. She was unknowingly breaking away the emotionless barrier Oliver had built around himself. Gene regretted using her as he did. It wasn't right to bring her into this mess, but he was impatient to reach his brother. Something good came of it though. He was able to bring these two together. _

_ Gene tensed. He felt his skin crawl as he was pulled back into the void. Lately, in his moments of clarity, he had been getting the feeling that something evil was watching him. He could feel hate. He knew it somehow, felt its evil presence before, but could not place it. Where did he know it from? He needed to warn his brother, but he had no idea what to warn him about. He clenched his hands in frustration. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY AM I STILL HERE?" he screamed into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Mai stood in a sea of endless night. Little lights floated around, like specs of dust floating on a breeze. She didn't know what she was standing on. It had consistency, but no form. There was no sense of time or direction. It took her a while to get used to coming here, the void between worlds. An emptiness broken only by the floating lights and her guide standing nearby, Eugene.<p>

She often visited this place when she slept, talking with Gene about work, or as was the case now, his brother. "That stupid, egotistical jerk!" she ranted. "He acts like I am a child, and a stupid one at that! So help me, if he asks me for tea one more time I am going to hit him in the head with the teapot!"

Gene snickered into his hand, turning her ire to him.

She glared at him, then her face softened into a smile. "Thanks for letting me vent, Gene." She paused studying him intently. "It really is crazy how much you two look alike. I can hardly see a difference." She shook her head in wonder.

Gene smiled apologetically. "We are worlds apart."

The double meaning was not lost on Mai. Both were identical twins. Gene was empathetic and friendly where Oliver was indifferent and aloof. Gene was also dead. She sighed dejectedly. "Too bad your brother has no room in his life for someone like me" grumbled Mai.

Oliver was the most narcissistic person she had ever met which is why she named him Naru, an abbreviated version of the Japanese word for narcissist, narushisuto. She had fallen in love with him despite the fact that he treated her with contempt... most of the time. "I don't think he would know love unless it came in the guise of a scientific theory or a ghost in a diaper with a bow and arrow...or he looked in a mirror." she groused.

Gene laughed. "He cares for you. He just can't show it. He is uncomfortable with people... expressing emotion. We were always part of another world, him and I. A world of visions and spirits. People hated or feared what we could do. It wasn't until we met our adoptive parents that we found a place where our gifts were encouraged. He sees the passage of time and the transitory nature of life. It is hard for him to connect to people. For him, he only sees the endings and the monsters in between. You have to look at the little things he does." Gene explained.

"The little things, huh?" she murmured. Mai stood, lost in thought, not noticing the worry etched into Gene's brow or the tightness around his eyes.

_Gene tried to hide his anxiety from the young woman, but he needn't have worried. She had her brow furrowed and was obviously thinking about his brother. His brother was the most emotionally inept person he had ever known. He expressed his feelings for the spunky brunette by using verbal insults and cool looks. Gene looked at Mai, her soul emitting a light that filled the void, bringing a sense of warmth and peace to everything around her. He could understand why his brother kept her around. Perhaps, I can convince him to listen to his heart instead of his head, he wondered. She just needs to reach him when his defenses are low. __**He will need her soon. We need as many ties binding them together as we can get. **__He shook his head slightly...how he knew that, he did not know. The thought was just there, but he knew it to be true. There was something coming. "She has the ability, I just have to trigger it." he thought aloud. Gene, his plan made, touched Mai on the forehead and watched as she faded from sight. "I can't reach your mind brother, but I can help her find you."_


	2. Chapter 2-Dreams

_********Dreams********_

Mai looked around as she suddenly appeared somewhere else. There was a soft glow to the landscape. She stood under a canopy of trees. The wind danced through the leaves, still vibrant with the life of spring. It had just rained and the air smelled of petrichor. A few straggling storm clouds cast shadows on the ground as they continued on their way. Shafts of sunlight glinted off a lake in the distance.

She was in the same place she had confessed her feelings for Naru in. She saw him standing by a tree, his hand resting lightly on the bark and looking up into the sky. His face looked carved from stone. Definitely Naru. Stoic even when no one was watching. She heard him sigh as he turned around. He froze when he saw her.

"Why must my mind conjure you in my dreams too?" he lamented to the sky.

Mai was taken aback. Dreams? Naru? Wait...?! "So this is a dream?"she asked a little confused.

Naru walked up to Mai and she felt a thrill run through her. Emotions overwhelmed her. Love, annoyance, pain, anger and above all, sadness.

He brushed her hair away from her face and rested his hand on the side of her cheek. "I am not who you want. I can't be that person." he said sadly.

Mai frowned. "You never waited to hear my answer, you know? You asked if it was Gene or You that I loved. I love Gene... For helping me. He is kind, sweet and he smiles. I thought it was him I loved him because I thought he was YOU. He is connected to me in a way I do not understand." She looked away. "He is everything you aren't! But you, Naru! No one can make me feel the way you can."

She glared at him with so much intensity Naru started backing up. She jabbed her finger into his chest for emphasis.

"You drive me crazy and make me feel like an idiot half the time, but I guess I would have to be crazed to love someone who doesn't feel normal human emotions. I never had feelings like this for someone before. My heart skips a beat every time you walk into the room! I want you to be happy. You deserve to have someone love you. You help people! You saved me! In the sewer you made me laugh. You saw that I was sad. Whenever I am in trouble you show up and things magically get better! You have a kind heart. When I confessed to you before, I meant it. People might throw themselves at your feet because of your looks but I fell in love with the man inside! Stop using your brother as an excuse and get it through that thick head of yours that I love you! Why do you have to always be an idiot of a scientist! Some things can not be defined or quantified!"

Naru looked at Mai sharply. "This seems...different."

"Some genius you are!" she crowed. Mai gathered her courage and kissed him gently on the lips. He stiffened but didn't pull away. "You know, since this is just a dream", she whispered. She playfully bit his lip as Naru's eyes widened.

Naru slid his hands up her arms. He ran his fingers along her collar bone and up her neck, finally tracing the shape of her lips with his finger tip. Her skin seemed to catch fire, coloring under his touch. He placed his hand on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back and pulled her close. He felt her chest rise against his as her breath quickened. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. She let out a muffled moan of pleasure. They stood as the moment seemed to stretch into eternity, each lost in the other.

"I wish...so much..." he whispered against her lips.

Suddenly he pulled back and stumbled away shaking his head no. "It is just a dream" he whispered brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut. "That is all it will ever be. You don't love me. Why am I torturing myself?" he asked putting his head in his hands.

Mai tried to follow, then looked around in a panic. The ground was shaking.

Naru watched, his eyes wide, as a building fell around Mai.

"Naru!" Mai screamed!

* * *

><p>Naru awoke with a start, a horrible feeling washing over him. He became aware of the walls shaking and things falling off the shelves. He dived under the bed, narrowly avoiding the light fixture as it fell to his bed. There was some loud creaking and a crash, then everything calmed, the tremors subsiding.<p>

Lin yelled from the other room. "Oliver! Are you alright?"

"I am fine", he yelled back.

He couldn't shake this horrible feeling, like all of a sudden every fiber of his psychic being was on high alert, and it had everything to do with that earthquake. Why does it feel like my mind was dipped into a fire and flash frozen? he thought.

Naru took a moment to calm his chi. "Lin? Feel anything..off?"

Lin came into the room and ran his fingers through his hair. He gave Naru an incredulous look."Other than mild panic from waking up to an earthquake in the middle of the night? No, Why? What is wrong?" he asked with a note of concern.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Naru said dismissively, putting the feeling aside.

Lin shrugged and left the room muttering.

Oliver shook his head. He would find it's meaning later. He chucked the light fixture onto the ground and slammed his door shut. He looked out the window and watched the commotion outside.

He turned his attention to his dream with Mai and the other intense feelings swirling inside him. Naru touched his lip. She was warm. He could smell her, taste her, feel the softness of her skin. He had never been more conflicted.

He was thinking about her before he fell asleep so it was only logical he would dream of her. He had been drawn to her since the moment he stepped into her school and no amount of reasoning could shake her from his mind. He didn't know what he felt for her, but he knew he couldn't part from her for long. She elicited reactions in him that were not rational. It hurt when she was sad...he missed her when she wasn't there.

He had nearly driven his parents crazy when he went back to England for his brothers funeral. He wasn't himself. His normally reclusive tendencies went into overdrive. He hardly ever came out of his room and hardly ate anything. He couldn't concentrate on work, and considering his life revolved around work, research and study, it worried those close to him. He refused to go back to his college classes. Even though Oliver had earned an honorary doctorate for research on the paranormal, he had wanted to get a more traditional degree before Eugene had died. He halted his studies to find his brother. Now that his brother was laid to rest, his mother could not understand why he did not resume his courses. Oliver finally decided he needed to go back to Japan. He had to. The draw was just to much. He remembered his mothers tears when he told her he was going back, but in the end, she couldn't stop him. He didn't want to think what she would say if he told her he was going back for a girl. A girl that was in love with his dead twin brother. He put his head in his hands.

"What power do you hold over me?" he whispered.

He started. Shaking off his melancholy, he decided to attack the problem from another direction. This dream. It wasn't like any vision or dream he had before. It was too real...and Mai had been a bit more fiery than his dreams usually showed her.

Mai possessed the power of precognitive dreaming. Could she have discovered dreamwalking as well? Was that her, or a creation of his own mind? If that was her, that would mean she loved him and not Gene. If she did love him, what would he do about it? Could he do anything about it? He needed to find out the truth of this dream. He shook his head in annoyance. If it was one thing he did not like, it was ignorance, even his own.

Sometime later Lin was putting away books that had fallen back on a shelf while Naru made tea. The familiar motions eased his mind and made him think of a certain assistant that made the best tea. Lin had turned the news on in the background. Naru listened absently as he poured the steaming liquid. He handed Lin a cup then walked over to the sofa.

Fires had sprung up in various places, a fissure opened under a supermarket and there were a few buildings that had collapsed. Other parts of Japan didn't fare so well. One town was eradicated by a landslide. There were already reports of injuries and deaths upwards of 800, more coming in as time passed.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped. Lin glanced over at Naru. Naru had an intent look on his young face as he watched a report on an apartment building that had collapsed. A search was currently underway for 16 people who were still missing. So far six corpses had been recovered.

Naru started trembling. The TV screen cracked.

"Oliver!" Lin yelled running over. He grabbed Oliver's shoulders and shook him."Calm down. Don't do this. Control it! Your body can't take the strain your power takes on it! You are going to kill yourself!"

Oliver slumped, looking pale. "Lin, Mai is in that building."


	3. Chapter 3-Goodbyes

******Goodbyes******

Mai felt heavy...and cold. There was a surreal cast to the air, like she was looking through water. There were spirit orbs floating nearby. Mai looked to her feet where she saw herself, pinned under a mass of debris. "Well isn't this just great" she cried throwing her hands into the air. I went and got myself killed! Why do I always fall down holes?! "

"You aren't dead, merely unconscious. You channeled a lot of energy just now." said Gene. He was lounging on the fallen beam shielding Mai from the broken building above."You fell four floors and landed in the basement. It really is quite remarkable you are still alive, but I have heard psychokinesis can manifest itself in times of extreme duress."

"You mean...I can move stuff?" Mai asked excitedly.

"Not normally, but you did have a bit of help. You are more of a headcase. Dreams and astral manipulation. You can effect the dreaming world." he said winking at her. As he stood up his face turned serious. He looked more like Naru than he ever had before. Come with me. There is something you need to see and we do not have a lot of time."

They stood in front of a store that was engulfed in flames. There was a giant crack going through the middle of the wreckage. Blackness seemed to leak from the ground, turning the fire darker. Demonic voices seemed to whisper with evil intent as inhumane faces appeared in the flames and vanished into the smoke above. The heat was intense, even in this realm.

"What. is. That?!" Mai asked looking from Gene to the shapes floating into the night.

"This earthquake was not natural. Something was set loose." His voice sounded far away. "Tell my brother my death was not an accident. Something is trying to stop me from helping you. You have to..." With that, she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Mai jerked awake, and immediately regretted it. Every part of her ached and she was dizzy. She took stock of her wounds. Some cuts and bruises, but luckily no broken bones. She had blood running down her face from a gash on her head, but it looked to be slowing down. Well, that would explain the headache, she thought. She was trapped in a little pocket amidst the wreckage of her apartment building. It was eerily silent, apart from some shifting in the rubble.<p>

"Hello!" She yelled. "Is anyone there?!" No one answered. Dust rained down periodically. She noticed there was water pooling around her. A water main must have broken somewhere. It was freezing. She could feel sleepiness overcoming her. She needed to stay awake.

She thought of her friends, hoping they were ok. She thought of Oliver and her dream. She could almost hear his voice, calling her name. She fixated on his voice and used it as a lifeline, something to hold onto to keep her awake.

She sat for what seemed like hours fading in and out of consciousness until she started to hear shifting above her and voices. The water was up to her waist now. She shook violently with the cold. More dust fell down making her cough. "Help, I am down here!" she croaked. "I am here!' she yelled again. She tapped a rock on another rock hoping the sound would lead them to her. A hole opened above her. A beam of light peaked through the hole momentarily blinding her. A strong hand grabbed her and lifted her from her prison, pieces if metal and wood turning away from her like they were melting at her touch.

"Mai, can you hear me?" asked a familiar voice. Someone was wiping her face off. Everything was so blurry, but she knew that voice.

"Naru?" she mumbled. She reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek. "You always save me. Am I dreaming?" she asked softly. She was crushed against his chest in a hug. The smell of him was intoxicating. She buried her face into him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Jesus, Mai! You are like ice!" he cursed.. He ran his hands over her, checking for injuries. He helped her into his jacket. "You have a concussion and have lost a lot of blood. We need to get you over to the paramedics. They are on the other side of the ruble mound. Can you stand?"

She nodded and tried to stand with the help of Oliver. He stumbled slightly looking drained, but held his hold on her. She had a sneaking suspicion he used his pk to get her out, but couldn't bring herself to reprimand him. Another person ducked under her other arm and helped support her weight. "Lin? You came too?"she asked as she glanced over at the Chinese man. He smiled grimly as they hobbled towards the lights and commotion.

"I always knew this place wasn't up to code. I guess I don't have to clean the kitchen now." she said grumpily.

"Idiot" Oliver said under his breath, a small smile tugging at his lips.

As soon as they came into view, a cry went up and paramedics started to swarm towards them. They took Mai from Lin and Oliver and helped her towards a stretcher. There was the pile of covered bodies lying nearby. There was a little girl holding a hand that had slipped from under a white sheet. She looked up at Mai, tears in her eyes. There was another body next to the mother. The body was wearing the same nightgown as the crying girl. Mai got tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am, you need to get to a hospital. This way please." said one of the men trying to steer Mai in the other direction.

"May I have a moment." she gestured to the bodies.

"Miss, they are all dead, you can't do anything for them. You need to get to the hospital." said one of the men.

Mai looked him in the eye."Please, I just need a moment. Please." she pleaded.

The other man piped in. "Lets let her say goodbye, Akio."

Akio sighed and helped her hobble over. They sat her next to the bodies and moved off a little ways to give her some privacy.

Lin was giving a statement to some police as Oliver watched Mai curiously.

Mai laid a hand on the little girls shroud. She looked at the little girls spirit and smiled brightly. "Your name is Clara isn't it? I was your upstairs neighbor, Mai."

"Mai, you look funny." said the little girl.

"I know. I have a lot of dirt on me huh? I just had a really big accident. The building fell. Do you remember?" she asked.

The little girl nodded her head that she didn't. "Mommy isn't waking up. Will she be ok?" she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Mai smiled sadly. "It's OK. I know you are scared but you and your mommy have passed away. You need to move on. There isn't anything left for you here. You want to be with her, don't you?"

The little girl nodded. "I am scared. I want my mommy." she cried.

"Your mommy is waiting for you in a place where you don't have to feel this sadness anymore. Go to her." Mai whispered.

There was a glow and then the little girl was gone. Mai sighed as she got up. She stumbled, looking drained. The men hurried over and helped her into the ambulance.

"Say your goodbyes, miss?" asked the one named Akio.

"You might say that. Thank you." Mai said.

Lin watched as Mai was driven away in the ambulance. "She will be OK Oliver."

Oliver nodded his head. "The water had reached to her chest by the time she was freed. I don't want to think what would have happened if we didn't get to her before the water level got any higher. Those idiots wouldn't have reached her in time." he said gesturing to the rescue workers still swarming the mound of rubble. His face was a mask, but his eyes showed a simmering anger burning bright in his eyes and no small amount of fear.

"They were doing the best they could. It was a very large building and with all the damage from the earthquake their workforce is spread thin. I have a question for you though Oliver. How did you know that was Mai's building? We have not been to her apartment before." Lin asked thoughtfully.

"I saw it in a dream." Oliver said quietly. He turned away and walked into the night.

Lin lifted an eyebrow and followed.


	4. Chapter 4-Visitors

******Visitors******

Mai groaned and cracked an eye open. Light filtered in through some blinds in the window casting shadows on the ceiling. It smelled sterile. She tried to lift a hand to her aching head but was stopped as something pulled painfully at her wrist. She glanced down at herself. She was in a hospital bed, hooked up to some tubes and in one of those horrible gowns. She tried to sit up a bit, but only managed to get tangled up in her IV. "For the love of fluffy kittens! Why do I always end up in a hospital!" Mai cursed to herself.

Naru looked up from a book he was reading in the corner with a smirk. "I would take it easy there Mai, you took quite a fall." he said seriously.

"N...Naru" Mai stuttered. He was as handsome and composed as always. He was dressed down today, wearing a black t-shirt that accentuate the muscles of his arms and black jeans. His ivory skin and dark hair were in stark contrast to his eyes, making them such a startling shade of blue it took her breath away. She could never get tired of staring into those eyes. She looked at his lips and started to get a little light headed. She remembered a dream where she kissed those lips. The machine monitoring her heart rate started to play a merry tune. She blushed furiously and fiddled with the blanket trying to calm her heart. As always, Naru showed no sign he noticed much less cared.

"You are lucky to be alive, Mai. You should have chosen a more stable building to live in."

Mai's face turned beet red. "It isn't my fault there was an earthquake! I didn't look at my apartment and think, 'Gee...How do you think this will hold up during a natural disaster?' Normal people don't think about those kinds of things!" she yelled.

"Is there a reason why you are yelling at me, Mai? I did save you after all. You should be thanking me?"he said glaring at her.

"Thanks for...saving me." she muttered. She cocked her head to the side. "Hey Naru, how did you know to come save me?"

"I saw it on the news." he said looking out the window. "Enough of that for now. I have some things that need tending to at the office. The rest of the team will be here after lunch to wish you well or some such. No doubt it will be loud. Have fun with that." he said with a slight grimace.

"Awww, Naruuuuuu. Please come back!" she said in a whiny tone. "And bring me some tea!" she added sternly.

Naru closed his book with a loud snap and walked over to sit on her bed. He ran his fingers up her arm and placed a hand on her neck. He traced her lip with his thumb. Mai let out a shaky breath. He glanced at the machine beeping furiously and smirked. He looked at her a moment longer, his blue eyes boring into hers, a very solemn look on his face. "I am glad you are well... I would hate to be short staffed. That would be... a nightmare." He placed the book in her lap then he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

She looked over the title, "A Study of Oneirokinesis by Dr. Oliver Davis " She opened the book and read, "also known as dream manipulation or dreamwalking." Mai's eyes got big and she touched her lip. She let out a little yelp. She thought she might pass out. There was a handwritten note inside the book from Naru.

_Mai,_

_Please read this book. I don't want your ignorance becoming a liability._

_~Naru_

She held the book as if to throw it, but stopped herself at the last moment. She held the book to her chest, a finger tracing his name on the cover. So the dream was real...he knows...and he is ...encouraging it? She pondered that for a long while.

* * *

><p>Mai wanted a set of earplugs. Her headache had not gone away yet, but at least she wasn't bored anymore. The nurse checking the bandage on her head was rolling her eyes playfully. Yasu was chattering away to her describing his "war days". Apparently, back in his prime, they used tampons to plug bullet holes. He promised if she gave him her number he would show her his scars. Monk and Ayako were laughing in the corner by the sink. Lin lounged in a chair by the door, his eyes laughing even though his face was blank. His eyes moved back and forth, watching the banter among her friends. She really did like him. He was kind under the stern exterior. Him and Naru were a lot alike in that regard.<p>

Yasuhara had taken the afternoon off from classes to visit. He was good at making her laugh and took the opportunity to flirt humorously with her after the nurse left. "My dear lady, please take this as a token of my affection." Yasuhara brought a flower from out of nowhere. She giggled like a little kid at the magic trick.

Naru rolled his eyes. Naru, for his part, sat in a corner of her room reading and didn't speak. He made no mention of what happened that morning, so she felt inclined to give him his space. She looked at her newly acquired book on the nightstand and shook her head irritably.

"What is the matter little boss?" asked Yasuhara. "Did you want a different color?"

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind." she said smiling.

The truth was, she felt better than she had in a while. She was on the mend and most of her friends were there. Even if she didn't have this thing with Naru sorted, she still had him here and he wasn't scowling. He had even brought her a cup of tea. She looked over to him under the pretext of adjusting her blanket. He was ignoring her as he always did, but he had a light that seemed to soften the shards of ice that were his eyes.

"Hey Ayako, Do you think anything might have happened between Mai and Naru" whispered Monk. He nodded at the two.

Mai was trying to look in any direction except Naru's and Naru was pretending to read, though he had not turned a page in the last 10 minutes.

Ayako glanced over after filling a glass vase of flowers with some water. "I doubt there is anything going on. Naru isn't like that, otherwise he would have asked me out long ago." she declared.

Monk snickered. "He wouldn't ask YOU out you old bat."

Ayako smacked him in the head with her hand.

"Why are you beating on a Monk? That is some bad karma." Monk said rubbing his head.

"Your an ex-monk and you deserved that!" Ayako yelled stomping away.

"Women huh?" Yasu said as he smiled knowingly to Monk. "It's ok man. Here! Have a flower!" The flower squirted some water into Monk's eye as Yasu danced back towards the safety of Mai.

Yasuhara knelt down to kiss Mai on the cheek. "Well, as much as I want to stay I have to take off. I am glad you are getting better! I have to go study. There is a gaggle of girls at the library that just love my Encephalon. Ooooo! Maybe some of them are interested in scars! See you later!" he said as he walked away with a big smile.

Monk watched Naru carefully. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek, but he was curious if the normally stoic young man would show any reaction. True to form Naru had not changed his expression in the least, but his grip on the book tightened for a moment. Monk nodded to himself. Something did happen between those two. Crazy kids.

After Yasuhara left the mood in the room seemed to turn darker. Talk turned to the earthquake. Mai had been unconscious for 2 days after being rescued. Apparently, no one else survived the destruction of the building. Twenty one people died in her building alone, 999 lives lost in all of Japan. Various other buildings in her district had collapsed and fires had sprung up all over the city but were quickly under control. There was also a large fissure that swallowed a store.

At this Mai paled. She looked up at Naru, who had put his book down and was looking at her expectantly. "Naru, I saw something when I was um...unconscious. Something was set free from a crack in the ground. Something Evil. Gene said his death was not an accident but he disappeared before he could say much else. Something is trying to block him and I don't have the power to stop it." she said, tears running down her face.


	5. Chapter 5-Answers

****Answers*****

Mai was bored. The last few weeks had passed by uneventfully. Naru had not accepted any new cases and there was only so many times one could reorganize the filing cabinet or read. Mai bounced a rubber band ball she made against Naru's office door. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. He had locked himself in that room since she had come home from the hospital. He had not made any mention of either dream, nor did he seem inclined to be in her company. Stupid workaholic. Whenever she brought him his tea he was searching though piles of books and papers. He wouldn't even look up at her. Mai asked if he needed help, but he had just insulted her intelligence and shoved her out the door. "Just so you know your majesty, there IS a difference between intelligence and knowledge! Just because I don't know as much as you doesn't make me stupid or make me ANY LESS USEFUL!." The last part was said in a screech. "Stupid idiot won't ask for help. What am I supposed to do all day if he won't accept any cases?" Mai grumbled. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"Mai, Tea." came the voice from the other side of the door. WHAM! "Mai, if you break my door with that ball it will come out of your pay."

Mai stomped her way into the kitchen. After getting Naru his beloved tea she settled into her desk and started to doodle on a notepad.

* * *

><p>It had been very quiet. No thumps of the ball had come from the other room. No whining from his loud assistant. Naru opened the door and felt his jaw go lax. Strewn all over the floor were hundreds of pieces of paper, all with what appeared to be pictographs drawn onto them. Mai had a slight yellow glow to her skin and she had an odd look to her face. He features were sharper, her pupils were elongated.<p>

"Mai?" he asked hesitantly.

**"I am Huang Long"** a deep voice responded in what sounded like a form of Chinese. Mai continued to write.

"Lin" Naru said loudly.

Lin poked his head out of his office. "What do you ne...oh. WOW." he said under his breath catching a glimpse of Mai.

Naru picked up a sheet of paper. The same symbol was written on every single one. There had to be hundreds of them. "What does this say?" he asked, handing it to the Chinese Onmyoji.

"It is Jiaguwen. It says 'Dreams'" Lin said quietly.

Mai spoke in the voice that was not hers.

**Open wide the door of heaven,**

**On a black cloud I ride in splendor.**

**Bidding the whirlwind drive before me,**

**Causing the rainstorm to lay the dust.**

Lin whispered into Oliver's ear, translating the poem. "It is part of a poem Called 'Nine Sings' by Ch'u Yuan. I have no idea why she...it, is repeating it or why it chose this particular passage."

Naru walked up to the entity also known as Mai. "What about dreams?" he asked. Lin repeated the question to the entity.

Again, a deep voice answered in Chinese. **"In dreams the answer will be found."** Oliver looked to Lin as he translated what was said.

Mai cocked her head to the side as if listening then started to fall to the ground. Naru lunged and caught her before she fell. He looked into her face, the strange aura now gone from her delicate features. He placed her on the couch. "Have you ever seen anything like that before, Lin? She almost looked...reptilian. What the bloody hell is going on? That was no ghost or demon possession."

"I do not know, but I will see what else I can find out. I have some phone calls to make." With that Lin grabbed his coat and left the office.

Mai awoke with the worlds worst headache ever. "What happened?" she asked the black clad man watching her. She couldn't help but marvel at him. His head rested on his hand and his elbow rested on his knee. His perfect face looked carved from stone. He is what Auguste Rodin was attempting to sculpt when he made "The Thinker" she thought to herself.

"You were possessed...by something. You were speaking in Archaic Chinese and writing in Jiaguwen, an ancient form of Chinese pictograph. You said dreams were the answer."

"I did?" Mai squeaked. She didn't know what to say. She didn't remember a thing and she definitely didn't know Archaic Chinese or Jiagawutsit's.

Naru watched Mai frown in thought. When she showed no intention of adding anything useful to the conversation he went to his office. He needed to think.

* * *

><p><strong>A week earlier...<strong>

_Dreams. Mai had been reading the book Naru had given her. It was really fascinating. She furrowed her brow. If she could learn to control this power, she could control her dreams. She could go anywhere, do anything in the dreamworld. She might even be able to effect the waking world or another being, control her visions. She wanted so much to stand on her own two feet and DO something. _

_ Since she left the orphanage, she had always prided herself on her independence. She hated that she wasn't more of a help on cases so she decided to work on her abilities. Even though Naru and Lin seemed to know about dreams and visions, she was too intimidated to talk to them about it or ask for their help. Oliver did already give her the book after all. She tried to talk to Gene , but he had been noticeably absent as of late. He had told her something was keeping him from helping them. It appeared that was true. _

_ The book suggested she find a partner to try dreamwalking and dream manipulation with. She had asked Ayako, but she was really busy with work so Mai had practiced with Takigawa. Takigawa, besides being a monk, had the ability to control his subconscious while sleeping, which was really handy. She didn't walk in on any personal dreams and he had a bit more control over his thoughts. Every time she appeared in his dream she was a little kid again. If she visited another persons dreams, she would appear as they saw her. She would have to concentrate to break the mold. It was comforting to see how he looked at her, like a little sister. She never had anyone care about her before, being an only child as well as an orphan. He was a great teacher and surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject. _

_ She now felt pretty confident in her abilities. She could put herself into a dreamstate at will, change what a person was dreaming about, create a dream, and even defend herself from unpleasant nightmares that would pop up. She even managed to make Monk fall asleep once while he was flirting with Ayako, which was really funny until he woke up. She had gotten chased into Naru's office and almost knocked over a stack of books on his desk. He was not pleased. His scowl sent them both running from the room. She had attempted to put Ayako to sleep(with her permission of course), but failed. Monk had told her that in order to fully and reliably manipulate the energy around oneself, one must calm the energy within, first. _

_ She was anything but calm. She had not tried to enter Naru's dreams again since the night of the earthquake, two weeks prior. She was terrified what would happen now that he knew it was her. He never treated her any different, that is he treated her with as much disdain as everyone else around him. She didn't know what to think. He had wanted her in that dream, though he didn't know it was her at the time. If dreams could be influenced by emotions; and since it was Naru's dream, his emotions would be stronger, did that mean he really felt like that for her or was she imposing her own emotions on him? What happened in the hospital that morning? Was he just trying to tell her he knew the dream was her, or was he just being coquettish? This dream business sure knew how to confuse the mind._

* * *

><p>Mai thought back to the last couple of weeks and her training with Monk. She had become more proficient in her abilities. Perhaps, this is what the entity meant? Mai decided to put her fear aside and concentrate. They were looking for information about the chasm, whatever escaped, and Gene's death. There was only one person who seemed to know anything and he was dead and missing in the astral realm. Mai had been toying with an idea over the last few weeks. She decided now was as good a time as ever to try it out. The astral and dream realms were remarkably similar. It might just be possible to pull someone into the astral realm. She needed to talk to Gene, and to do that, she needed a buffer...a power boost. The only person she knew with that much spiritual power was on the other side of the office door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself in the familiar blurry landscape overlapping the real world. She stood up and opened the door to Naru's office.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A note from the Author: As I stated above, the poem is part of a larger one, Nine Sings' by Ch'u Yuan. I do not own it. I have also taken aspects from certain mythologies such as the dragon, Huang Long. He presented the Chinese emperor at the time with the elements of writing. Please R&amp;R and thanks for reading! *~ErinAR<strong>


	6. Chapter 6-Astral Manipulation

****Astral Manipulation****

Naru felt Mai come in. "It is considered polite in modern society to knock before entering." He looked up from his computer only to freeze instantly. The door had not opened. There was no one in the room. He shook his head irritably. He started typing again only to stop once more. He looked around suspiciously. "Mai?" he whispered.

He felt a shiver go down his spine as a warmth spread along his neck. "I know you are here." he said confidently.

A slight rustling of the papers on his desk drew his attention. She was sitting on his desk watching him, a slight hazy aura surrounding her. He got up slowly and walked to the door all the while keeping his eyes trained on his assistant. She was still sitting on his desk smirking at him and tossing his stapler back and forth in her hands. He opened the door, only to find Mai sitting at her desk with her eyes focused, as if in a trance. He shut the door. "Impressive. I have not seen the like before now. Most people are not able to manifest themselves as strongly as you are now. Be careful you remain grounded to this plane, or you will lose your connection to your body " he said with an air of knowledge and authority.

"Thank you for your concern, Oliver Davis, but I HAVE been practicing. I would hazard a guess I know more about what I am capable of now than you do. Your study and book knowledge will only get you so far. I am the one with first hand experience." she said stiffly.

"Point taken. You are awfully talented when it comes to falling asleep on the job. I am glad to see you have used your time to improve yourself, but do you think it is a good idea to project after your body is weakened from possession?"

Mai snorted, ignoring the question. "How did you know I was here?" she asked setting the stapler down.

He looked at her debating if he would tell her or not. He decided it wouldn't hurt so he obliged. "I have always been able to sense you. Apparently that also applies to your avatar as well."

Mai's form shimmered and the room was encased in a rosy glow. "You can sense me? How? And how come you never told me?" she asked in astonishment.

He lifted an eyebrow as the temperature in the room raised slightly. "You never asked."

"Well of course I never asked! I didn't know!" she said rather loudly.

Naru grimaced and rubbed his ear. "Is there a reason to this?" he inquired. "I have things to do and you should be resting."

"Oliver, I am going to attempt something. You can either help me or not, but you will not stop me. So, will you help?" she asked as she knelt in front of him in his chair.

Naru paused before he nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just sit there a look pretty. This might feel a little unsettling." She reached up and placed a thumb on his forehead between his eyes and one on the top of his head, almost like Gene had done to her. Naru grabbed her arm as he suddenly lost his senses and blacked out.

* * *

><p>He woke up with Mai cradling his head to her chest. She had a panicked look in her eyes. He looked around. Everything was blurry, like looking through water or thick fog. "Mai, what happened?"<p>

Mai looked so relieved that she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Oh I am so glad you are OK! It worked! Haha!" She fist-pumped the air. She was too caught up in her success to notice Naru blush.

He got up and looked around, his mask of indifference back up. His body was still sitting in his chair, but sleeping. "So this is the Dream Realm." he stated. "Is this where you go when you slack off at work?"

Mai looked at him seriously. "No. This is the astral realm. I usually go to a void between worlds. I pulled you here because I need your help to hopefully find some answers. I can do something for you, but I can not do it for long. Something is interfering with his ability to visit me. It will become harder the longer I hold him here."

Naru narrowed his eyes at Mai, "Him...?"

Mai laced her fingers through Naru's and closed her eyes. "Trust me." she whispered.

"I will until you give me a reason not to." he replied. She smirked, but otherwise made no response. At first nothing happened. He concentrated on the softness of her hands, the way her knuckles felt when his thumb ran over them. They were so delicate and tiny. He became hyper aware of how close she was to him. He imagined he could feel her heartbeat through her palms. Suddenly there was a pulsing sensation and a warmth spread through his body.

A familiar voice sounded behind Naru.

"Hey idiot. I tried to call but you wouldn't pick up."

Mai snickered as Naru turned to face his dead twin with a look of shock on his face. "Gene." he whispered. There was an unmistakable sound of pain and loss in his voice. His expression turned darker. "Idiot? Your the idiot that got ran over, then decided to play guardian angel with Mai!"

Gene rolled his eyes and glanced at Mai. "Didn't think very hard before you gave her that book did you? If I didn't know you, I would think you had an ulterior motive. How have your dreams been lately little brother?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" said Oliver defensively.

Naru glared at Mai when she giggled.

"Hey don't glare at me! You shouldn't bicker with your brother anyways. This isn't KDDI or AT&T. We have a time limit here." she said glaring right back at him.

Naru looked to Gene his expression serious. "What escaped and how are you connected to it?"

Gene sighed "Missed you too." he said petulantly. "Are you familiar with the story of the gods Izanagi and his wife, Izanami? Izanami died during childbirth. Izanagi, stricken with grief went to the underworld to get her back. When he finally found her she had already started to decompose and was horrible to behold so she told him he couldn't see her. He ended up glimpsing her and was so disgusted and horrified he fled. He trapped his pursuing wife in the underworld."

Naru gestured impatiently. Mai had already started to look pale and was groaning quietly. "Gene, I didn't come for a lesson on Japanese Mythology. Get to the point. She isn't going to last much longer."

Gene nodded. "I was working a case before I died. Women were disappearing and turning up dead with strange runes carved on their bodies." He held his hand up and a series of runes appeared in the air before him, glowing gold. "I found a Shikome, one of the demons that were sent after Izanagi, possessing a young woman. I managed to exorcise it with an ancient spell I found. She had said during the exorcism that she would not fail her mistress, that I would be one of the 1,000. I died the night after by another young woman. If I had to guess, the exorcism only separated the demon from the host. It did not destroy the demon. She brought some friends back through a tear between worlds, that pretty little hole under the supermarket. You might want to close that, by the way. Anyways, I am not sure their final goal but I would guess that it will not be pleasant. If this is the work of gods..."

Naru was holding Mai now. "Thank you. Good bye, Gene."

"Bye Noll, Keep her safe. She has a role to play just as you do."

Naru kissed Mai's forehead.

* * *

><p>Naru awoke and bolted out of the chair. He ran to the other room to find Mai lying on the floor. She was white as a sheet and she wasn't breathing. "Dammit Mai, wake up! Do not do this! You are stronger than this!" he screamed.<p>

Lin walked in to find Naru on the floor doing compression on an unconscious Mai.

"Lin help! It was too much for her body!"

Lin's eyes got big. He dropped to the floor next to them. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled pushing Oliver out of the way. Lin started moving his hands over Mai's body, pushing, pulling and cupping, manipulating some force only he could see.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please R&amp;R. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7-Emotions

**Hello Everyone! THANKS FOR READING! If you have any questions, suggestions or notice anything not jiving, let me know! It was brought up previously, "Where is Mai living since the earthquake?" I did not feel the need to mention it as I never saw Mai as poor after working for Oliver. He pays her very well according to the Manga and Anime. I will try to weave it into the story line at some point :) As always, I look forward to your comments! I hope you enjoy the chapter! *~ErinAR**

* * *

><p>****<strong>Emotions<strong>*****

A scream ripped through the still night. Blue eyes snapped open, filling the room with a soft glow, illuminating various objects floating eerily around the bed. The air felt heavy and the smell of ozone was overwhelming. The bed's occupant sighed and snapped his fingers, the objects gently floating back to their respective resting places. An alarm clock made a soft thunk as it fell to the nightstand, displaying "4:30am" in angry red numbers. The eyes closed again as tears fell silently down pale cheeks.

Naru the Narcissist was having nightmares. Not the spine chilling nightmares that his assistant was cursed with, but the terrifying dreams of a young man who had almost lost someone he cared a great deal for.

"Why are you so damn reckless?" he whispered. He had seen enough death in his lifetime to be unaffected by it for the most part, but seeing Mai's blank eyes staring up at the ceiling haunted him. The only other death to affect him this way had been Gene's. Somehow, seeing Mai lifeless on the floor of the office brought his world to a screeching halt. When had she become such an integral part of his life? He had never felt more helpless. He had been sitting right next to her, but was unable to save her. Being the most powerful PK user in the world didn't mean anything if he couldn't save his friends.

A friend. Is that what she was? He kicked off the sheets tangled around his feet and struggled out of his bed. He scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, attempting to escape the lingering image. The air felt cool against his sweat covered body. Shivering he headed to the bathroom to shower and ready himself for the day. It did not appear sleep would be gracing his presence again this morning.

Lin had forced him to go home and rest after his third day in a row at the hospital. Oliver had not left Mai's side since the incident, afraid to leave her alone in the event she woke up. He owed it to her to be there when she did. She had given Oliver one last moment with his brother, pointed him in the direction of the murderer and given him the answers he needed to stop a potential demonic disaster. He couldn't ask any more of her. She had almost died-did die. Her heart had actually stopped beating. As much as he couldn't bear to be without her, he would have to let her go. His mind set, he left for the hospital and for a certain brunette that held his heart in her hands.

* * *

><p>Mai awoke for the second time in a hospital. "Ooooh...Ow. Ow..."<p>

Lin was there and helped her sit up. The look he gave her made her want to hide under the covers. "You did something very brave but very stupid. Your body will not be able to direct that much energy again unaided." he said sternly.

Mai looked down. There was a red jade bead bracelet wrapped around her left wrist 3 times. "What is this?" she asked Lin.

"I made it for you. That will aid in your healing as well as protect you." he replied.

She smiled as she thumbed the little carved beads."Thank you Lin. It is beautiful...I know you two have been searching for answers to what I saw during the earthquake." Mai explained. "I have been having problems contacting Gene so I couldn't ask him. Something was blocking me. I thought if I could connect with Naru I might be able to reach him. You know..amp up the antennae. And it worked! Now we know what we are up against."

"He told me," said Lin frowning. "I do not recommend you do that again. You had Naru in a panic." He cocked his head to the side. "Don't tell him I said that."

Just then the door opened and Naru stepped in, his face blank and a dead look in his eyes. Lin got up quickly. "I will go phone the others and let them know she is awake." he said to Oliver.

Naru nodded and closed the door after him. He stood staring at the door for a few moments. Mai started to fiddle with her IV nervously.

"Do you have any idea how expensive hospital visits are?" he asked. Mai looked up, her face going red, a sure sign she was about to blow a gasket. Naru smirked. "It is nice to see color on your face again. You have a lot to thank Lin for. He saved your life." he said glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

Mai's anger deflated like a balloon. "I am sorry I had everyone worried. I just wanted to help" she mumbled.

Naru sat down next to her on the bed and stared out the window. "Mai, I am afraid my brother and I have not been the best of influences to your constitution. Are you sure this is where you want to be? It is dangerous. You need to leave while you still can."

Mai looked at Naru like he had struck her across the face. "You ...you want me to leave SPR?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid." he said disgustedly. "That is not what I said. I said it would be healthier for you if you were not around me anymore. I am not good for you." Naru said looking irritated. Naru continued to stare out the window and avoided Mai's gaze.

"I am staying. Besides, I think my boss might let me have hazard pay." Mai said as she winked.

"This isn't funny. You died. Your heart stopped beating." Naru spat.

"I remember visiting you in a hospital twice so far." Mai countered.

"It isn't the same."

"Why not? Because you are so powerful and all knowing, the Great Oliver Davis?" she yelled.

The temperature dropped in the room. Naru started to generate a very subtle haze all over his body. The windows started to rattle but Mai was far too angry to care. Naru turned his eyes to Mai. They blazed with anger, and unknown to Mai, fear. Naru was quiet for a minute. "Because I need to keep you safe. You are a liability." he said in clipped tones.

There was a dead silence. A calm before the proverbial storm. "I am a liability." Mai said, voice flat. Heat started to generate from her body giving her a rosy glow. "You never would have found out what we are looking for if it wasn't for me! I am a productive member of this team and I can defend myself just as well as you, maybe even better! YOU, however, can't even use your power without passing out!" she said through clenched teeth.

"I know that." he said flatly. "You are not a liability to the team, you are a liability to me. Bloody hell woman, do you really think that I am made of stone? I have never been more weak than when I am with you because I would do anything, ANYTHING, to keep you safe. I CAN'T LOSE YOU. Can you understand why you have to leave? Why we can't be together? I can't become more involved. Emotions cloud my judgment!" he said, his voice rising an octave.

Neither seemed particularly aware of the energy swirling around them, a vortex of cold and heat, darkness and light.

"Wow. You really ARE an Idiot scientist." Mai scoffed. "Do you really think you can face this demon on your own? You will need me! Emotions make us stronger! Something brought us together...each person on our team. Each of us is only so strong on our own...Together look what we have done? All the cases we have solved, the people we have saved?! Do you think we all stay because of your winning personality?! I am NOT going anywhere and neither are you!"

"Ugh!" Naru screamed. He clenched his fists. "Why are you so damn difficult?!" There was a loud thunderclap as all the pent up energy in the room was sent off in an ever expanding shock wave. The windows in the entire hospital blew out. Naru fell over Mai protecting her from shards of glass. They both squeezed their eyes shut and held each other as the sounds of mass pandemonium erupted everywhere. His breath was warm on her neck. They looked around, then looked at each other. Mai stared into Naru's wide eyes. She had never seen such a look of terror on his face. He almost looked childlike, his blue eyes full of fear at what he had done. His eyes held unshed tears that reflected her stunned face back to her. He held her tightly, his grip almost painful.

"Wh..wh..uugmmm... What happened Naru?" she whispered.

Oliver just stared at her like he had never seen her before. He seemed in shock. "She touched his cheek, Naru, what is it? Are you ok?" she asked, her voice tinged with panic.

"It isn't possible." he whispered.

Just then Lin burst through the door. Naru was still bent over, shielding Mai. Mai sat up suddenly, pushing Naru to a seating position. Lin shut the door."Oliver, what happened?" he hissed. "Every window in the hospital blew out!"

Naru didn't answer. He continued to stare, unseeing.

Lin came right in front of him and shook him. "Oliver? Naru?" He glared at Mai. "Mai! What happened!"

"I...I don't know" she cried, tears falling down her face. "We were arguing and then there was a big explosion. Is he ok.? He did this, right?!"

"I am fine. I just lost control." Naru muttered looking completely and utterly dumbstruck.

"Naru! You could have killed yourself!Or someone else!" Lin exclaimed. He was checking Naru's pulse, and trying to thumb his eyelids up. Naru pulled away.

"No. I could not have killed myself." His eyes focused on Lin, "I have a new tether." he replied, voice devoid of emotion.

Lin dropped his hands. They both looked at Mai.

"Hey now! Don't look at me! I didn't do this!" she said waving her hands in front of her. "Look, I am sorry I argued with you Oliver. I am not asking you to be with me. I understand you don't want that, but you can't ask me to leave you...I ...I can't." she sniffed looking down at her hands.

Lin got up quickly. "I'll, uh, go talk to the nurses and see what is going on. Maybe I can help with cleanup." He quickly left the room.

Mai refused to look at Naru. He cupped Mai's cheek into his hand and brought her gaze to his. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. Then he kissed her gently on the forehead. "The issue of you being able to leave has been put to rest for now. As you are aware, I was the cause of the explosion, as were you, though indirectly." he sighed. He brought his hand away and settled them in his lap.

"When I was a child, I used to cause...problems because I could not control my abilities. Lin taught me to control myself, my emotions. As I have gotten older, I have prided myself on my restraint. I never did anything I did not want to. I always had strict control over myself, my abilities, my emotions. And then I met you." he said looking her in the eyes. "You took everything I prided myself on and stripped me of it. You replaced it with something else. I used my powers when I shouldn't have, because you were in danger, because I couldn't lose you, even in the beginning. As you know, I have not been able to use my PK in any large amount since Gene died. He would take my energy and amplify it, then give it back. I was able to use it safely, with little to no detrimental effect. Once he died, it became to much for my body to handle alone. What happened just now, was the same as with Gene. You took my energy, multiplied it and gave it back to me. And we did it without knowing." He looked at her pointedly. "I can now harness my full power with no ill effects. THAT is why control is so important to me. I am scared of myself when I am with you, because I lose that control. Now, more than ever, I need to control myself" he said holding out a piece of broken glass to her.

Mai held the broken piece of glass in the palm of her hand. "You could amplify EACH OTHERS power?" she asked softly.

He nodded slowly.

"What did I replace it with, your control that is?" She asked looking deep into his eyes.

Oliver looked away. Silence fell. It soon became clear he was not going to answer the question.

Mai sighed sadly. "Oliver, I know you are still hurting from losing Gene. I don't expect anything from you. I just want to help you. I believe that when one door closes, another door opens." She closed her eyes and made a fist, the glass cutting her hand. Blood dripped slowly onto the bed. She concentrated on the pain and used it to root herself to this plane. Naru narrowed his eyes and grabbed Mai's hand. The second he touched Mai reality started to shift. He felt the familiar tug as energy was passed from one to the other.

Smoke and a rosy glow seemed to cover everything. Oliver could see the whole hospital, as if the walls and floors were not there. Shards of glass throughout the blast radius started to vibrate with energy. They turned to smoke and merged back into unbroken windows. People started to blur and resume normal activity as if nothing happened. The smoky image seemed to superimpose itself with reality, finally merging with a blinding light.

"Control, huh?" she asked as she opened her empty hand.

Naru's mouth dropped open as he looked around the room at the unbroken windows. "Mai, do you have ANY idea what you just did? HOW?" he asked in wonder.

Mai looked at him with a smile. "Talk about role reversal. Aren't you the insufferable know it all?" she said with a hint of playfulness. "I created a dream, and merged my dream with reality. Most, will not remember about your little explosive temper tantrum. Those who do, will think they are having day dreams and shrug it off." she explained. The confidence and strength in her eyes made her seem older. He found it quite attractive.

Lin slowly opened the door and sat down heavily in the chair. He had a hand placed over his mouth and his eyes were wide. "Mai, THAT was you, wasn't it? I have NEVER ...NEVER seen ANYTHING like that before. EVER. Not even from him" he nodded in Oliver's direction. "You two are giving me grey hairs."


	8. Chapter 8-Bait

*******Bait*******

Mai shut the door and listened as the footsteps on the other side receded. Following her release from the hospital that afternoon, Naru had walked her to her flat like the proper English gentlemen he was. She insisted he go home and rest, as that was what she planned on doing herself. He seemed less than thrilled with leaving her alone, but acquiesced. For that, she was thankful. She was still reeling from the event at the hospital. She now knew he cared deeply for her, but he was scared and broken from losing his brother. There was also the fact that they were now linked metaphysically. Could they ever begin a romantic relationship with the notion that if it didn't work out, they were still bound for the rest of their lives by their powers? She sighed and made her way to the kitchen, putting some water to boil on the stove for tea. She looked around at her apartment. She was thankful to Naru and Lin for finding this place for her after her old apartment was destroyed in the earthquake. Even though it was only a block from the flat the men shared, it allowed her a sense independence to have her own place, even if they checked in on her from time to time. She had a feeling it would happen a lot more often after this latest incident. "I must have a cosmic "kick me" sign" she muttered to herself. After Mai finished her tea, she took a shower and settled in for the evening. Mai hoped she would have a restful sleep, but knew how futile of a wish it was. She closed her eyes and resigned herself to her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Mai walked alone along a dirt trail in the middle of a remote wood and couldn't help but wonder at her luck. Weathered stone pillars flanked the path on either side with a length of rice straw rope connecting the stones-a Torii. Sunlight filtered through the trees onto small ferns covering the ground. Birds sang, the music blending with the soft breeze creating a tranquil atmosphere. This was sacred ground, but for all the apparent beauty, Mai felt a sense of unease. She never traveled the dream realm to be led to such peaceful places. Her visions were always of a more macabre sort. She wished Gene were here. He would know where to go and what to do. Mai was trekking up the winding path, glancing warily into the trees, when she tripped over a rock jutting up from the ground. <em>

"_Like a ninja," the clumsy brunette murmured to herself as she rubbed her offended toe. A flash of gold to the side of the main path caught her attention. She peered around a tree and found small stone steps leading up into the hills. A small golden dragon sprawled on the first step, basking in a ray of sunshine. It was about the size of a hamster and seemed to glow with a chromatic light. _

_Mai blinked in surprise. "Awwwww..you're the cutest little lizard I have ever seen!" she cooed. _

_The dragon turned its head and glared, if such a being could be said to do so. It exhaled heavily, a giant puff of steam coming from its nostrils and started to climb up the stairs, flicking its tail in irritation. The creature stopped a few steps up and turned intelligent golden eyes back to her. The vertical pupils expanded and contracted with the light completely mesmerizing her. A sense of annoyance and impatience washed off of it in waves, snapping her back to the moment. _

"_Do you want me to follow you?" she asked it respectfully. _

_It bowed its head in acknowledgment. _

"_So what should I call you? Are you the one that brought me here?" she asked the little dragon._

_Golden eyes regarded her with sadness. It shook its head in denial._

_Mai decided to try again. "Can you speak?" _

_As if in answer, the wind picked up around her, lightning thundered and there was a low rumble and a crash, as if rocks were slamming rhythmically against each other _

_Mai cowered to the ground. "Is that you?" she asked, her voice breathless in fear. The creature before her exuded a strong primal aura, ancient and powerful. Though Naru possessed godlike power, he did not intimidate her the way this being did. She felt insignificant and weak, like this tiny creature could somehow squash her like a bug. _

_The golden dragon hung its head and sighed, then scampered to her, slithering up her body and settling on her shoulder. Her skin seemed to warm under its touch, humming with energy. A deep melodious voice sounded in her mind. It seemed somehow familiar, comforting even. "Do not be afraid little one."_

"_Why am I here? What is at the end of this path?" _

"_They are drawing you in. The noose will close. I am forbidden from stopping this. The little I can do for you, I will, child of light. Remember, you are not alone. Not all is as it seems." the voice replied. The dragon then moved to her pocket, burrowing into her and making itself comfortable._

_Mai took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs, slipping a few times on the crumbling stone steps. _

_The closer Mai got to the top of the stairs, the more her intuition was screaming at her to turn back, that evil was ahead, but she couldn't. It felt as if a rope were pulling her forward and no matter how much she wished to return to her body, she was incapable of doing so. She came to a clearing, a cliff face looming in front of her. Just then, a low moan of pain echoed through what appeared to be a cave entrance. Peering cautiously inside, she saw a long passageway roughly hewn into the rock and leading into the mountain._

"_I guess this is where I am supposed to go, huh?" she whispered to her new friend, but the little dragon was not in her pocket, nor anywhere else. In its place was a small golden claw made into a charm. Mai frowned, then attached the claw to the bracelet Lin made her. She supposed it was as good a place as any for it. Gathering her courage, she made her way into the darkness._

_Mai ran her hands along the wall leading further into a stone corridor. She walked blindly for what seemed hours, the only evidence that her surroundings were changing was the slight increase in temperature and the smell of death that grew with each step. Suddenly, Mai's hand came against something solid, a door. After pausing for a moment to listen, she opened it entering a small room. There were ancient scrolls tucked into nooks in the wall, dust covering them in a thick layer. A wrought iron candle stand sat in the center of the room next to a table littered with manuscripts in some unknown language. The candles burned with a green flame and emitted a caustic odor that burned her sinus's. Another moan echoed through the cave causing Mai to jump. She inched her way forward, trying to move with stealth. Dream form or not, her instincts warned her against being here. This next room was by far the largest cave she had ever seen. The far wall seemed to consist of a massive boulder made of black tourmaline, a large crack marring its otherwise smooth surface. The cave roof had to be over 200 meters high. Her eyes were drawn to a stone slab at the base of the boulder where a young woman was bound in shackles. There were symbols carved all along her body, and they glowed with a sick green light. A woman in a red dress was chanting in an unknown language as she carved more designs into the moaning woman. Mai crept forward along the wall, finally catching a glimpse of the restrained woman's face. It was Keiko. Mai let out a gasp. The woman in red turned to the side with a smile. Her gaze seemed to pin Mai to the wall. _

_ "Ahh! Just in time! So glad you could join us Miss Taniyama. I knew you would come to her eventually. "_

_Mai placed her hands in front of her and started to recite, "Rin. Pyo.-"_

_The woman laughed and flung her hand in a dismissive gesture, causing Mai to crash in the stone behind her. "I will have none of that."_

_Mai flinched at the pain in her head and pushed off the wall. "What are you doing to her, demon!" she growled through gritted teeth._

"_Killing her, of course. I would think that would have been quite obvious, but don't worry. It won't be quick. Enough about her, this is about you after all."_

"_What is about me?" Mai asked as she tried to control the fear rising in her gut._

"_I need a soul. A very particular kind of soul. Yours to be precise." _

_The lady in red flicked her wrist and a flash of green light flew from the knife strait towards Mai. In an act of desperation Mai threw her hands up in front of her as if to protect her face and screamed. She felt as if she had been dumped into a vat of ice as the green light washed over her, sapping her of her strength and ripping the air from her lungs. Suddenly, a golden glow sprung up around Mai, creating a barrier between her and the sickly green light, bringing warmth and feeling back to her limbs. Her eyes opened in shock, looking at the barrier in surprise. Her attention was brought to the warmth on her wrist, her bracelet. She remembered the reason why she had it, and the tiny claw that was attached to it. 'This is a dream.' she thought. 'and I am not alone.' _

_The brunette, still holding her shield with her left hand, threw her other hand out, as if tossing something._

_The woman in red narrowed her eyes at the young psychic as ropes sprang to life around her legs and her wrists. "Your tricks do not work on me, dreamwalker." she said as she shook loose the bonds._

_The demon woman casually walked up to Mai and tapped the knife against the golden barrier, shooting small green and golden sparks off. "Hmm, and who helped you with this?" she asked as her finger lightly touched the barrier. A sound like a thunderclap echoed through the cavern as the demon was thrown back a few meters. _

"_It appears we have a few more...players in this little game than we thought." she grunted to the darkness that seemed to gather around her. She shook her head then cocked it to the side as if listening to a silent conversation. _

_..._

"_Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me. He is neutralized for the time being. The other one might be a problem."_

…

_Mai watched as the woman held a conversation with herself, completely oblivious to the fact that she had an audience. _

"_Mai, what is going on! Please help me!" her now conscious friend whispered._

"_Don't worry Keiko! We will get out of this. I will set you free" Mai said her voice quivering with emotion._

"_NO!" shrieked the demon._

_Mai screamed as another blast of green energy assaulted her shield, sending a shock of pain through her as she slammed against the giant boulder._

* * *

><p>There was a sharp pain and another flash of green as Mai sat up screaming in her bed. Something was cutting into her hand. She felt a trickle of blood slide down her wrist. Her hands were clutched in front of her face and in her left fist was a tiny claw pendant glowing in a soft golden light. Mai took a deep breath and tried to steady her heart. She shakily picked up her phone from the nightstand and dialed a number. A deep sleepy voice answered a few moments later. "Mai?"<p>

"Naru" she sobbed. She couldn't get anything out. She just cried into the phone.

"I am coming Mai. I need you to remain calm. Don't move." he said and then the line disconnected.

A few minutes later she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Mai?" he asked quietly, the concern in his voice apparent.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and let the wracking sobs overtake her. He pulled away slightly, then she felt the slight dip in the bed indicating he had sat down. He placed something near her pillow, then pulling her onto his lap, he laid down. Mai cuddled into his chest as he stroked her head gently. No more words were spoken. She felt safe in his arms, and with that safety came weariness. The smell of tea and lavender lulled her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! I promised that at some point I would let you know where Mai was staying since the earthquake, so there you go! I appreciate the reviews and encouragement.<strong> Reviews and follows make me want to write more :)<strong>**


	9. Chapter 9- Manipulator

**Hello readers! Sorry for the hiatus. I hope everyone had a great holiday! How about some fluff to start off the new year? I hope you enjoy! Reviews make me smile! ~*ErinAR **

**Manipulator**

Mai's eyes watched him bustle around the kitchen. She fingered the small Baku figurine through the silk bag. A calming aura came from the dream pouch. She had found it under her pillow this morning after she had fallen out of the bed. His fault, she pouted. She had fallen out of the bed when she woke up in his arms. Startled, she screamed and tumbled, taking her pillow and the blanket with her to the cold floor below. Mai had forgotten she called him last night. He stayed. He chased her nightmares away. She wondered if he made it, the little dream pouch. Probably not. Best not to read to much into this. She was just his co-worker. Yup, that is it. A co-worker. A friend. Just friends that were attracted to each other. That's it. Besides, she had more important things on her mind, like Keiko. But, he held her all night. GAH! How did he always manage to distract her! Her friend was in danger for kami's sake!

A steaming cup of tea was shoved under her nose, startling her from her musings.

"Drink this. Everyone will be over shortly. We will need to discuss what happened to you." Naru said, glancing at the golden lightning shaped mark scoring her hand and leading up her arm.

"Th...thank you Naru. For everything." she said quietly. "Did Lin make this?" she asked showing him the bag.

"No I did."

"Thank you. I didn't think you knew voodooey stuff? Aren't you all sciency?" Mai asked as she picked up her tea cup.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "First of all, it is not voodoo. Secondly, you really need to work on your word usage. Thirdly, do you think you are the only person with nightmares?"

He sat down with his elbow propped up on the table and glared at her. "I would like to point out, that though I may take a scientific approach to the paranormal, I am fully aware of the veridical insight mysticism gives to certain aspects of reality. I do possess a skill that is not recognized by the scientific community, after all. Unlike you, I look at all aspects of a situation and use any method at my disposal to resolve a problem."

Mai snorted into her cup. "Smart ass." Her expression softened. "I guess you have gone through a lot, haven't you? Do you have nightmares every night? What are they about?"

"Not as many as when we first met. Finish your tea." he said evasively.

* * *

><p>Oliver listened as Mai retold her nightmare to everyone, jaw clenched tight and his face blank.<p>

He shivered at the thought that anyone would take Mai's soul. Lin looked over at him knowingly.

"We will protect her. Do not worry Oliver." he whispered quietly.

"Dear sweet baby Buddha. What did you get yourself into Mai?" asked Monk.

"I didn't get into anything! All I did was go to sleep!" Mai retorted angrily.

Yasu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and coughed. "So let me get this strait. This demon wants your soul so it captured your friend?"

Mai blinked slowly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"How did it know to capture Keiko and why not just use her soul for whatever nefarious plot it was concocting?"

"That is a very good question." Lin said leaning back in his chair. "There is something about Mai that is unique."

Monk snickered. "You mean other than metaphysically bonding with Narcissus over there, her crazy dream powers and narcoleptic tendencies or the fact that she is a paranormal magnet?"

John looked at Mai with concern. "It apparently knows quite a bit about you if it knew to capture one of your more defenseless friends, and not one of us. I am concerned about how it found this information out and why it would want your soul."

"Mai, do you remember the runes that were carved on Keiko?" asked Oliver. He grabbed a pen and scratched a few symbols onto a sheet of paper. Did any look like this?"

"I can't be sure, but they look similar" she said studying the paper. "I was a little distracted by the crazy demon throwing green light at me." Mai rubbed her arm, feeling the markings on her skin. Oliver noticed a glint of gold on her bracelet.

"Is this the claw the dragon gave you?" he asked. He hadn't noticed it last night or this morning. She nodded as he took her hand in his. He turned her hand over, slightly brushing the bandage on her palm and bringing the claw into focus. He touched it and felt himself losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Child of Darkness, you are jumping through time at a very dangerous point. This is not safe..."<strong>

…

_A flash of gold to the side of the main path caught his attention. He peered around a tree and found small stone steps leading up into the hills. A small golden dragon sprawled on the first step, basking in a ray of sunshine. It was about the size of a hamster and seemed to glow with a chromatic light. _

_He blinked in surprise. "Awwwww..you're the cutest little lizard I have ever seen!" he cooed... _

_**Mai, I am with Mai. This is her dream. He felt like he was a shadow, attached to Mai, part of her, but also separate. He could feel her thoughts, her feelings, everything.**_

_...The creature before her exuded a strong primal aura, ancient and powerful. Though Naru possessed godlike power, he did not intimidate her the way this being did. She felt insignificant and weak, like this tiny creature could somehow squash her like a bug. _

_**Godlike power, huh? He smirked.**_

_The golden dragon hung its head and sighed, then scampered to her, slithering up her body and settling on her shoulder. Her skin seemed to warm under its touch, humming with energy. A deep melodious voice sounded in her mind. It seemed somehow familiar, comforting even. "Do not be afraid little one."_

_**The voice sounded like the one at the start of this vision. It sounded like the being that possessed Mai back at the office. **_

"_Why am I here? What is at the end of this path?" _

"_They are drawing you in. The noose will close. I am forbidden from stopping this. The little I can do for you, I will, child of light. Remember, you are not alone. Not all is as it seems." …_

"_**I am here Mai." He tried to yell, to tell he was here for her, but no sounds came out. He was just a shadow. He watched as she fought the demon. His respect for her rose with her defiance. He felt the wave of energy wash over Mai, the green that represented death in his psychometric visions clouding his sight. He felt the glow of her power spring up around them, mixed with something else, something much older. She made a shield? He watched as the demon was flung from her, as she tried to reach Keiko.**_

_**He felt her shield weaken as she slammed against the rock. She slumped to the ground, her head lolling to the side, eyes unfocused. He looked up to see the demon prepare to launch another volley of green energy at her-them.**_

_**NO! This didn't happen! She woke up! She called me to her apartment! She is going to wake up any moment. She has to. **_

"_**MAI! Snap out of it!" She showed no signs of coming to and escaping. He willed is own power to being, hoping that even as a shadow he could still protect her. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER PERSON FROM ME, DEMON!" He poured every ounce of power he had into the shield, he placed their hands into a fist around the claw and willed whatever it was that was helping them, to wake her up. He felt a sharp pain as death rolled over him one final time.**_

* * *

><p>He felt warmth. Someone was holding him tightly and rocking him. "NARU! Wake up! NARU!"<p>

Someone was trying to take him from the warmth. Lin's voice cut through the fog that blanketed his mind. "Let me see him Mai! You have to let him go so I can help!"

He cracked open his eyes to find his face was buried into Mai's neck. He took a moment to relish in the feeling. After the chill of the green light, her body heat felt like paradise. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

She nearly dropped him, startled by his sudden intake of breath. "NARU! What happened? You collapsed and were unconscious!"

He pushed away from her regretfully, putting on his mask of indifference as he fought through a wave of dizziness. He flexed his hand, now cut and marked as Mai's was. Blood slowly dripped to the floor. He concentrated on the golden fractal pattern that traveled up his arm and tried to keep his equilibrium from sending him sprawling to the floor.

"I saw your ...dream. I should be able to lead us to the cavern. It is in the Iya Valley."

"Naru, your hand and your arm!" Ayako said shakily. She grabbed some tissue and tried to sop up the blood.

"It is fine." he said, shooing her away. "During psychometric events I can sometimes suffer first person trauma. In this case, anything that happened to Mai, happened to me. It appears I was synced too strongly."

Lin looked from Oliver to Mai, finally glaring at Oliver. "What aren't you saying?"

Oliver just stared at Lin as if he didn't say anything, knowing he suspected something was different, but unwilling to voice anything in front of the others. "Lin believes he has found an exorcism that will work on the demon. Lin and I will go to the cavern with Takigawa, Father Brown and Miss Matsuzaki. We will rescue Keiko if she is still alive and exorcise the demon. Mai, you are to stay here with- "

"Your an idiot. I am going." Mai interrupted, glaring.

He returned her glare in kind. "Yasuhara, Miss Hara. Please do what research you can to locate the other demons. I will notify my father and see if anything has come up on BSPR's radar. We leave tomorrow morning -early. Meet at the office at five. We will have to do a little bit of hiking and camping. Pack and dress accordingly. The area we are going to is a bit remote. Now please, go. I wish to have a word with Mai."

Mai shut the door behind everyone as they left and squared her shoulders before turning to face Naru. "I don't care what you say Oliver Davis. I am coming with you. I am not asking you. I am past the point of needing your permission to do something. If you will not let me come with you as your assistant, I will go on my own." She walked to a cabinet in the kitchen and came back with some bandages. She sat next to him on the sofa.

"You realize she is goading you into a trap, right? You just got out of the hospital a couple of days ago. You need rest." Naru said as Mai sat down in front of him.

"I will have you to protect me this time, won't I?" she said with a dazzling smile. Oliver felt his heart stutter.

"Naru, before SPR I did not have many friends. Keiko and Michiru were there for me when no one else was. Keiko wouldn't be in this if she didn't know me. It is my fault. I need to do this and I will. Besides, I have a feeling something bad will happen to you and the others if I don't. Call it animal instinct."

Oliver chuckled darkly. "You have no sense of self preservation."

"Let me see your hand" she said stubbornly.

Oliver watched passively as Mai wrapped his wound. Her hands were gentle. She seemed to be wrestling with some sort of inner emotion. Her eyebrows were pulled down and she had a slight frown on her face.

"Did you feel everything I felt?" she asked quietly. Her fingers trailed up his arm and traced the lightning shaped scar before dropping away.

"Yes."

"I am sorry you had to go through that. It wasn't a pleasant experience. It is hard not knowing anything about myself or what I am capable of...of how much just being around me can hurt people. It is all my fault." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mai, my abilities triggered when I touched your bracelet. This started with my brother, not you, so stop wallowing in self-pity. It doesn't suit you."

Oliver didn't like dealing with a sad guilty Mai. Angry Mai was so much easier to handle. "I do enjoy being in your mind though. It is so...simple."

"You JERK!"she huffed. She tried to smack him on his arm but he grabbed her wrist and brought it down behind her back. She tried with the other hand, which he easily caught in the same manner, effectively pinning her against him. Her startled brown eyes stared up at him. Feeling her body pressing against his seemed to do funny things to his thought processes. All rational thought seemed to evaporate. The only thing he could think about was the woman in his arms.

"Do you think about me in your dreams often?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, narcissist." she said, glowering. She was still struggling. There was no doubt about who would win this. This way of teasing her seemed quite effective. She was blushing so furiously, you couldn't tell she was crying only a few moments ago.

"You think of me as a god." he said with a smirk. "I heard your thoughts."

"If you want me to get on my knees and worship you, you have another thing coming. I said you have the power of a god, though your ego could probably match one." Mai smiled wickedly and stopped struggling. "Besides, I recall YOU dreaming about ME." She ground herself against him and brushed her lips along his jaw with feather light touches. "Do you dream about me often? Are you going to do anything but dream?" Mai smiled satisfactorily. "You do have me in a position that would make it quite easy." she whispered in his ear.

Oliver stiffened and tightened his hands on her wrists. He groaned. "I can't seem to rid my mind of you."

Mai ghosted over his skin with her lips, pausing over his mouth on the way to his other ear. "Then why do you keep trying?" she asked softly.

Oliver's skin felt like it was on fire. Time seemed to slow and he felt every particle of his being screaming for release. He knew it was just a chemical reaction in his mind, but he couldn't seem to pull away. He brought his lips the last few inches to hers and pulled her into his lap. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to move with hers, finding a rhythm that had his heart rate climbing. Her breathing was hitched, a slow moan coming from her throat, letting him know she was just as lost as he was. Her hands, finally released, grabbed fistfuls of his hair. All the pressure that had built up in his chest was being released with each kiss and caress. He could feel his desire rising, and if he didn't stop this soon, there would be no stopping it. He regretfully pulled away. He took a deep breath and looked Mai in the eyes. He was about to speak when she smiled a crooked smile and kissed his nose.

"I knew you would see things my way eventually. I have some packing to do. You might want to go do the same." With that said she jumped up from the sofa and skipped to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Oliver stood staring at the closed door with a look of confusion. "What just happened? That was not how that was supposed to go." he muttered to the now empty room.


	10. Chapter 10-Expedition

**Expedition**

The blazing sun shined through the leaves above and warmed his skin, making the otherwise cool afternoon, pleasant. Birds sung from their perches and reminded him of easier more peaceful times. Lin pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. If he closed his eyes and plugged his ears, he could almost pretend he was out on a leisurely hike on the pristine mountainside. Almost.

"Are you sure you are doing that correctly?" a deep voice cut through the birdsong.

"Of course. You are more than welcome to try your hand at it. Didn't you learn this in college, 'professor'?"

Naru and Mai were going at it again. Those two had not stopped bickering all day. It was getting tiring.

Takigawa was leaning against a nearby tree rubbing his temples. "Lin, I swear, those two need to learn how to flirt like normal people. I am getting a headache."

Lin saw a flash of red through the brush. He tossed Takigawa an apple from his pack with a sly look. "There is nothing about those two that is normal. By the way, where is Miss Matsuzaki?"

"She is off singing to birds and hugging trees or something."

A pine cone came out of nowhere and smacked Monk on the side of the head.

"SHE is still within hearing distance you old codger!" yelled the priestess.

Lin kept his face strait, careful not to show any amusement.

"Bloody hell woman? Where did you learn to throw?" Takigawa cursed as he rubbed his head.

"How is the headache Takigawa?" he asked quietly.

"Devious bastard. You are lucky I believe in Karma. Otherwise you would get the Monk smackdown!"

"I will try to keep my karmic plate clean." Lin replied. "Oliver, Mai, did you figure out how much further we have to go yet?"

"Ok..so if I mark here to here, I can pinpoint our location." the brunette mumbled, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she hunched over a map on the ground with a pencil and a protractor. "Working on it Lin. We will probably have to set up camp next to this stream. We should make it in another few hours, but it is getting late. What do you think, Naru?"

"Mai? How can you calculate our location on a map in the middle of nowhere, but get lost in a house?" Oliver asked seriously.

"You could try to be nice you know. It isn't my fault you dropped the GPS."

Oliver shook his head in irritation. "Actually, it is. You tripped into me and knocked the GPS out of my hand! I do not know what it is with you and breaking equipment, but are making my insurance premiums skyrocket. You have the grace and poise of a bull in a china shop."

Mai's face started to turn red before she shoved a finger at his face. "And right now you have a red bulls eye painted right on your a-"

"Okay now, you two. Lets set up camp in the clearing over there." interrupted John.

"I will go collect some firewood." Mai huffed as she stormed off.

Oliver sighed. "I guess I will go with her. Someone has to make sure she doesn't break her neck tripping over a root." They both trudged off through the trees bickering back and forth, but walking closer to each other than usual.

The three men stared after them for a few moments. "Kids these days." said Takigawa.

"They are quite troublesome." replied John.

"You are like a whole two minutes older than them." Monk exclaimed.

Lin smirked. "I don't think that they will ever change no matter what age they are. It is just the dynamic of their relationship."

"So they are in a relationship now?" the young priest asked.

Monk started to take out one of the tents and set it up. "I think Oliver has finally caved. Mai is quite tenacious."

Just then Ayako came running out of the woods doing some sort of weird gyrating dance around the clearing and yelling.

"What the hell are you screeching about old biddy?" Monk asked.

Lin took a bite of apple to keep from smiling at the two. Takigawa might complain about Oliver and Mai, but the priestess and himself were no better.

"There was a giant spider!" she said, shivering and brushing off unseen spider webs.

…

"Aren't you a nature priestess? How can a nature priestess be scared of nature?" asked Monk.

"You are lucky I don't have my purse!" she hissed.

"Or another pine cone." John mumbled under his breath.

"Did you find out anything from the nature spirits around here?" asked Lin trying to diffuse the situation.

She glanced at the tent now being set up. "It might be best if we set up wards tonight around base camp. The trees tell of many earthbound spirits wandering this area."

"Well that's just ducky" muttered Monk.

"Where is Mai?" Ayako asked.

Just then a loud scream echoed through the mountainside followed by a loud crash and a flash of light. There might have been a time when the four would have rushed off to save Mai, but not anymore. With Oliver having the use of his powers back, he was more than enough protection.

"There she is! She must have met one of the locals you were talking about Ayako." said Monk cheerfully.

Lin called for one of his shiki with a whistle, a fox demon named Daji. Speaking in Chinese he issued a short command. The simpler the request, the less chance the demon could squeeze around the command. Demons were tricky and manipulative in nature, and having one bound did not change that. "Daji, make sure Oliver is all right and report to me." She darted off in a streak of silver light.

The telepathic response was swift._"Master, the kit and his vixen were attacked by a spirit, but the kit destroyed it. His body and aura are stable. They are very loud. May I return now?" _Irritation flooded the bond.

Lin dismissed Daji and turned to the others. "They are fine. Oliver took care of it."

"Send one of your shiki?" asked John.

"Of course, Father Brown. He is still under my protection and tutelage until his father says otherwise."

"It must be nice not having to worry about him killing himself with his powers anymore, huh Lin?" asked Ayako.

Lin sternly held Ayako's gaze. "Miss Matsuzaki, why do you think I am here?"

"To stop a demon?"

Lin shook his head no. He looked around to his friends. Yes, friends. He, Lin Koujo made friends with his Japanese co-workers. It was hard not to. They did not know him, his abilities, his prejudices, or his loyalties. They saw him as an assistant, a glorified babysitter until Oliver came of age, but they respected him. He sighed. They just didn't know. They saw Oliver as one of the most powerful psychics in the world, and he was, but they did not have an accurate description on what the man could do. How to get them to understand... "I am here to monitor his powers and help him should the need arise. He could level cities if he felt the desire. Despite his knowledge and power, he is still woefully ignorant of what he is capable of. He never was one for experimentation with his powers. He never felt the need. I kept him in check when Gene died, reminding him not to use his pk so his powers would not overwhelm his body and destroy himself or his surroundings. Now, there are other problems. Powers get stronger once realized. Not only has he bonded with Mai, but I believe he is awakening other...dormant abilities. That can be dangerous. He is emotional-"

A loud guffaw broke through the silence.

Lin glared at Takigawa."Though he may not show his emotion, it does not mean it is not there. He is now experiencing new feelings, abilities and threats. He is in more danger now, than ever before Miss Matsuzaki, and so is everyone around him. Should anything ever gain control over him, it would be catastrophic. You would do well to remember that."

The atmosphere was tense and serious. Silence descended on the three. Lin knew they were pondering his words. Good. He took out the other tent and started to set it up, his hands doing the task, but his mind on his young friend. He hoped everyone would make it through this next adventure unscathed, but somehow he knew that wouldn't happen. The Gods did not give power to mankind to lead peaceful and relaxing lives. This, he knew with a certainty.

* * *

><p>John was kneeling by the stream collecting water when he heard them. He saw Mai and Oliver nearby, though they could not see him.<p>

"But Naru, he was missing a head...a head!"

"It wasn't missing...he was holding it."

"It was not attached to his person! And he almost took mine!" she screeched, using a stick to make a slicing motion across her neck.

"Mai, I do not know why you can not process this in that brain of yours, perhaps it was one too knocks to the head or a lack of neurons, but I will not let anything happen to you." Oliver said as he placed a hand on her cheek tenderly. He then reached down and kissed her gently. Mai made a tiny moaning sound before he pulled away.

"Naru" she said. "Thank you for helping to find my friend."

"I would like to say that is the reason for me going, but it is not."

"Your brother?" she asked quietly.

Naru nodded and looked away from Mai, but in the direction John was kneeling. John could see tears in his eyes, tears he blocked even Mai from seeing.

"I will repay this demon in spades." Oliver said through gritted teeth. He blinked his eyes rapidly and smoothed his features before turning around, his face once again a mask of stoicism. "Let's head back."

Mai rubbed her arms from the sudden chill in the air. "Just don't do anything stupid tomorrow, okay?"

"You are the one that doesn't think before she acts."

Their voices faded towards the campsite. John looked to the sky and sighed. "Father, protect those two. They need each other." he whispered to the heavens.

"You have no idea, priest." came a deep cultured voice.

John fell over into the mud of the stream bank. He had not heard or seen anyone there a moment before. He held his cross up and scrambled to his feet praying to God to vanquish the demon before him.

"Oh come off of it. I am no demon." said the tall thin man, casting an irritated look at him. He had gold skin and eyes with vertical pupils. His hair seemed to shift color, one moment brown or gold, the next silver or white. "Your kind is so jumpy, but I suppose that is to be expected, young as you are."

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"You may call me Huang." the serpentine being said kindly.

John could feel no evil from this creature, but he knew evil could shroud itself in a smile and a kind voice. "Huang. I am a man of God. Why have you come to me? What do you want?"

"Want? I want to give you a part of a crown, priest. You will know the time to use it when it comes." he held up his hand, a piece of bramble lying in his palm.

It floated over to John and landed lightly in his hand. He could feel the thorns pressing into his skin, the power emanating from the piece of brier. The thorns were very sharp. "Is this-"

"Yes, priest. I know of your God. This I was asked, to give to you. Pray to your God tonight for guidance. You will know."

He looked up to find the being gone, and himself alone once again by the stream. He gathered the bucket of water and walked back to the camp, his mind turning over the meeting with the strange being and the thorny gift.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Suggestions? Comments? Let me know! Every time my phone beeps to tell me I received a review, like, or follow, it feels like Christmas!*~ErinAR<strong>


	11. Chapter 11-Wish Upon a Star

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, the follows and the likes! It really is motivational to know that people enjoy something I am writing. Questions, likes, suggestions-Let me know! A few people said they liked the interaction between Mai and Oliver so I figured I would give you some more of that for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!*~ErinAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Wish Upon a Star<strong>

Mai was fidgeting next to the newly made campfire attempting to calm herself. She knew this would be her last chance to relax, but she couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. She was worried for Keiko, but there was a sense of anticipation and excitement in knowing she would get a chance to confront the demon that hurt her friends. Mai liked to feel that she could help someone, even as a child it drove her. She liked to feel needed. Her natural inquisitive and helpful nature always led to an adventure or some dangerous undertaking, and sometimes a hospital visit. That last part she would have been happy to skip, though. Perhaps it was this lust for excitement that stoked her love for the paranormal. There was no other occupation that could fill her both with a sense of reward and exhilaration, or one that she was more suited to. She could explore different planes of existence, levels of being, and meet those that have passed. Her abilities-being able to save people and help spirits to move on, it sent a thrill into her very soul. Or perhaps it was the young man sitting next to her giving her a worried look.

Oliver's voice was hesitant, barely heard above the crackling of the campfire."Are you scared?"

"A little, but I am more anxious. I just want this to be over." she replied.

"Mai...Do you regret coming to work for me? Do you feel that if you had never met me, that perhaps you would have been more content,happy...safe?"

Mai frowned. "Why do you keep thinking this is your fault? Not everything is because of you, Naru."

Oliver looked up at the sky. "My brother would have never contacted you if we never met."

Mai smiled softly. "You don't know that. You didn't make me psychic, Oliver. You both just...helped my powers along. For all we know, I am still here because I met you. Alternate universe Mai is probably either very bored or dead." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I don't really have the personality for regret. I have met too many people that get stuck on the 'If only...' mentality. I am glad I met you. Everything I have had to go through has made me the person I am and has allowed me to appreciate the things I do have. I can't regret the path I have taken...it has led me to my second family, to you." She pecked him on the cheek before jumping away.

"Now enough with the brooding Naru! Let's do something fun! Do you think Lin would play hide and seek with me again?" Lin shook his head in the negative before resuming his repacking of supplies. After a few seconds frowning in thought her face lit up"Ooooh... Naru! Tell me a ghost story!"

"I am not here for your entertainment, Mai." Oliver said.

"PPPPaaaaahleeeease, Naru!" She begged.

"No."

"But I am bored and there is nothing to do." she complained.

"When John gets back with the water you can make me some tea." Oliver responded.

Mai pretended she didn't hear him. "Oh! I know. How would you guys like some smores?" she asked loudly. Choruses of "Yes!" echoed around the clearing, with the exception of Oliver.

"You just bound through life with the enthusiasm of a sugar high toddler don't you?" Oliver blurted.

"Wha..Did...did you just call me a toddler?!" Mai yelled, seeing red.

"I am merely making an observation. Your capricious nature makes it difficult to predict what you will say next," Naru reasoned. "I honestly don't know what goes on in your head."

"You want to predict what I will say next...how is this for you? NO TEA FOR YOU!"

Lin came and sat down next to Oliver. "You seem to be opening up."

Oliver rested his chin in his hands and watched the object of his confusion as she dug in her pack. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." he mumbled. "Trying to talk about my feelings seems to have backfired in a spectacular fashion, it seems."

"Women are illogical, Oliver. You can't reason them." Lin whispered.

Mai got her teapot out and started to measure out the leaves all the while glaring at Oliver and Lin. "I will make sure to tell Madoka that, Lin."

She smiled in satisfaction as the color seemed to drain from Lin's face.

A rustling in the underbrush drew her attention. She looked up to see a troubled and very muddy John as he entered the camp. "John! What happened to you! You are covered in mud!"

John set the water down next to her and sat down on a log that had been moved near the fire pit. His elbows were resting on his knees and he held something brown in his loose fist. "A being visited me by the river and gave me this." He held out a piece of thorny vine. "He said his name was Huang and he wanted to give me a piece of a crown."

Monk and Ayako moved closer while Lin stopped his packing. All attention was on the young priest.

Mai was about to ask John who would make a crown from THAT, but a hand clamped down on her arm, silencing the question on her lips.

Oliver looked tense and his voice had an edge to it. "What did he look like?"

John answered in a clipped tone. "He was tall, very thin. His skin was golden and his hair kept changing colors. He had strange eyes. The pupils were vertical. Demonic. Very refined features and a cultured voice. He appeared from no where and left in the same way."

Lin gestured for the small bramble. Holding it up to his eyes he whistled through his teeth emitting a musical sound that seemed to bend the light around the small item in his hand. "This holds a great amount of divine power. Do you know why it was given to you?"

"I was told to pray tonight."

"Wait a second. A gold demon gave you a magic holy stick?" Mai laughed.

The look Oliver gave her made her want to go hide in the tent. "What?"

"As usual Mai, your ignorance is boundless." Oliver sighed. "He was given a holy relic, a part of the crown placed on Jesus Christ's head at the time of his Crucifixion. There is a crown in Notre Dame in Paris said to be the actual crown, its 70 thorns distributed over time among emperors and kings. This piece appears to have its thorns intact." He paused thoughtfully. "This being, Huang Long, seems to be the same one that possessed you, guided your dream and gave you that charm on your wrist. It, or he appears to be helping us. I also received a warning from him when my psychometry was triggered-"

"-What warning, Oliver?" Lin said sharply.

"He said what I was doing was dangerous."

"What EXACTLY did he say, Oliver." Lin ground through his teeth.

"'Child of Darkness, you are jumping through time at a very dangerous point. This is not safe.' He also called Mai a Child of light."

"I am a what?" Mai sputtered.

"And you didn't feel this was an important piece of information?" asked Monk. "Isn't withholding information more Mai's thing?"

"Hey!" she cried indignantly.

"I told Yasuhara and my father. They are researching the references as well as trying to locate and number the other escaped entities from the earthquake." He looked to Lin. "There was no reason to say anything to you yet, you already had enough to do."

Lin closed his eyes and took a few long deep breaths. "Huang Long is not a demon, but a deity. He was a yellow earth dragon in Chinese mythology and helped the first Chinese emperor in many things, most notably, giving mankind the gift of writing. It appears he is still a beneficent being.

"Why is a Christian relic being delivered by a Chinese dragon god?" asked Ayako.

"Some gods have more freedom than others." Lin said carefully.

Father Brown quietly rose from his seat. "I need to go pray and prepare for tomorrow. Please excuse me."

"But he didn't eat..." Mai whispered as the blond priest disappeared into the larger of the two tents.. "Is he going to be OK.? I mean, he looks upset." She poured the others some tea as Ayako started preparations for dinner. She even gave Oliver a cup.

"I am sure he is fine, Mai" Monk consoled.

Naru stood with a sigh. "Ayako, have you finished the wards for camp?"

"They are already in place.

Let's eat quickly and get to bed. We have an early start in the morning. I want to be well on our way back from the cave before nightfall, tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat with his back to the fire coals, letting the remaining warmth soak into his back. It felt colder than was forecast. He shivered slightly and scooted a bit closer to the heat. He could hear the slight snores from the tents, a rustle as someone turned in their sleep. He never required as much sleep as the others, with the possible exception of Lin. He supposed this counted as a form of meditation, relishing in the silence of the night. It was about four in the morning and there was a stillness to the air, a peace that seemed to quiet his ever active mind. Just then the silence was disturbed by the sound of soft footfalls. Instead of being annoyed at this intrusion he smiled. How she got out of the tent silently, he couldn't guess, she did seem to trip over everything after all, but he could feel the light and warmth she carried with her and he sighed in contentment as she came and sat next to him. She pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees saying nothing. He looked up at the stars. He could feel her watching him, studying his features.<p>

"I had another dream. She is still alive." she whispered, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Soon, Mai. You should try to go back to bed. It wouldn't do to have you falling asleep on the way, now would it?"

She smiled and followed his gaze to the sky. "Can't sleep now."

"Do you know anything of the constellations, Mai?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head no so he continued. "Do you see the one there, above that tree? The one with three stars in a line? That is my favorite, the constellation of Orion. A hunter to the Greeks, a god named Sah to the Egyptians, a shepherd, or even to the Japanese-a drum. The list is long and varied. It was one of the first constellations I learned as a child. No matter where Gene and I would end up, the stars remained a constant. They were...stable. Though they moved, they were predictable. The science behind them fascinated me. Gene was a little more childish in his appreciation. He used to make wishes on them constantly."

"You never wished on a star?" she asked, her tears forgotten.

"There is nothing I have ever wanted that wishing on a star could give me."

"Cmon! Wish on a star with me!" she pleaded. She grabbed his hand and pulled on it like a little kid. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she turned to the sky and closed her eyes, and he supposed, made a wish. Her eyes opened and the hope that shone was so bright it eclipsed the light from the nearly full moon.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that!" she said kissing his nose.

Suddenly a small light seemed to twinkle in the sky and fall towards them. Mai reached up and caught the pulsing blue light in her hands. She could feel a little fluttering, like the beating of a moths wings against her palms. She slowly opened her hand revealing the tiny figure of a dancing fairy. It danced across her hand, then started to fly around Mai's head.

"Oliver, look! She has wings! Isn't she beautiful?" she asked, her eyes shining in wonder.

"Yes, she is" he answered, meaning something entirely different.

"Be a good girl and let your conscious be your guide" said a tiny voice.

"Oh! She talks!" she gasped as the small light went out. "Naru, you do the neatest tricks!"

"Thank you. I feel better." she said turning to him. She reached up and kissed him gently, her gesture timid. Oliver reached out and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. He never knew he could enjoy physical contact as much as he did with Mai. He ran his fingertips down her neck and across her shoulder, down the soft swell of her breast before settling on her waist. He was caught by surprise as she shifted and straddled his lap, all nervousness seemingly forgotten. She ground against him, the heat and friction sending waves of desire through him as she continued to kiss him. He moaned against her lips causing her to smile. She took his hand in hers and kissed each fingertip before bringing a finger into her mouth, circling her tongue around and sucking gently. Her slight rocking was sending jolts of electricity thrumming through his veins. She brought his hand down to her and he very nearly came undone right there.

"Mai," he rasped as he sucked in a deep breath.

"I need you Oliver." she whispered, rocking gently into his hand.

The small voice in the back of his mind was reminding him that they were in the middle of the woods on a case with the demon that killed his brother, but his body seemed to ignore it. She was peeling his shirt off and apparently his hands thought that was a good idea, because before his mind could even catch up with the action, he was marveling at her silky skin and how it glowed in the moonlight. Perhaps wishes really did come true.


End file.
